SAO Incident: The CavandishKagai Story
by Fireblade804
Summary: Akko and Diana says at the Cavendish manner during their summer break, one day a package from Akko's parents comes. She receives both her beta copy and pre-ordered copy of SAO on the morning of the launch. Akko convinces Diana to play the game with her, and after she plays far longer than she intended. They get warped up in the death game. How will they handle them self here?
1. Chapter 1

This was made to get it out their. I know script format isn't like, but that's how I know to write. I do not intend to finish this, but for anyone to take up as their own. If you want to pick this story up, ask me and I'm willing to give it to you. All I ask is for some input. To help write it. This was originally made as a video on my YouTube page.

/user/Fireblade804

I will update this whenever I write, if it hasn't been picked up. Anyways. That all I got to say, and enjoy the read. Also sorry if the character are ofc.

Edit: This is my first time uploading anything on this site. I thought the script format would have stayed. Turns out it didn't. Bold are the character that is talking, and Italic are the dialogues.

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. CAVENDISH MANNER - LIBRARY - DAY

A long, brown haired girl, age 16, with blunt side-bangs and a side ponytail and wears a white t-shirts with brown shorts, sit in front of a desk with her head laying on an open book. She also has a long lock of hair on the left side of her face with crimson eyes and pale complexion. Her name is ATSUKO KAGARI, aka AKKO. She sits across a girl, age 16, with platinum blonde hair with side-swept bangs and tea-green highlights. She also has pale skin, light blue eyes and wears a black tank top with gray shorts. She is reading a book. Her name is DIANA CAVENDISH.

**DIANA**

_Akko. Please sit up. You're ruining_

_the book even more._

Akko sits up.

**AKKO**

_But I'm so~ bored. It's summer_

_vacation. We should be out at the_

_beach or stroll around town eating_

_ice cream or... doing something._

**DIANA**

_We are doing something. We're __studying. _

(beat)

_You do know that is why I agreed to_

_let you stay here over the break,_

_right? _

**AKKO**

_Of course... I just thought we_

_could do something together. That_

_all..._

Diana closes her book.

**DIANA**

_Tell you what... I have a copy of_

_professor Finlin's test. If you get_

_at least a B-, then we'll go the_

_beach or something. _

An elderly woman with blue eyes and brown hair picked up on an impeller, walks in with a Package in hand. Her name is ANNA. She wears a loose black uniform with white buttons and a black belt.

**ANNA**

_Miss Kagari, I have package came_

_for you._

Akko stands in examined as the chair falls over.

**AKKO**

_A package! It must be from my_

_parents._

Akko runs over to Anna and takes the package from her.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

_Thank you Anna. _

Akko walks to the table and sets the package down.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

(quietly)

_I can't believe I forgot about it._

(out loud)

_Hey Anna. Is there internet_

_connection here? _

**DIANA**

_Akko. I can grantee that..._

**ANNA**

_There is._

Diana stands up and looks at Anna shocked. Akko begins to open the package. Diana walks to Anna.

**DIANA**

_What? Anna are you serous? _

**ANNA**

_Yes. After your last visit, Daryl_

_had it installed in the manner._

_Says that she will help the manner_

_in the modern way._

**AKKO**

(excited)

_YATTA!_

They turn to see Akko who looks like she is ready to burst in excitement. Anna turns to leave.

**ANNA**

_I should go tend to the garden._

Anna walks out as Diana looks back at her. Diana sighs then walk back to Akko.

**DIANA**

_Akko, what has you so excited? _

Akko holds up a card in front of Diana's face. She steps back

in surprise.

**AKKO**

(excited)

_Sword Art Online! It comes out_

_today!_

Diana takes the card.

**DIANA**

_Sword.. Art.. Online? _

**AKKO**

_It's a VR MMO. It's the first game_

_to used the Nerve Gear to it's_

_fullest. _

(gasp)

_You should play with me._

Diana hands Akko the card back. Akko takes the card.

**DIANA**

_Absolutely not. You know I don't_

_fancy modern technology, Akko. _

**AKKO**

_Come on, Diana. You are literality_

_taken out of this world and into_

_another where you don't have to_

_worry about your problem. _

(beat)

_At least try it for one hour._

_Please..._

Diana see Akko with big puppy eyes. She blushes slightly and quickly turns away.

**DIANA**

(thinking)

_Darn it Akko. Again with the eyes._

_It hard to say no with those._

She turns to Akko and still see the puppy dog eyes on her.

**DIANA (CONT'D)**

(thinking)

_Damn it._

(to Akko)

_Okay... but for ONE hour_.

Akko perks up.

**AKKO**

_Yay._

She puts the card back in the box and grabs it.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

_Come on. Lets get you set up._

She jogs out of the library with the package in hand.

**DIANA**

_Wait! I didn't say now..._

Diana sighs as she follows.

**DIANA (CONT'D)**

(thinking)

_That girl. First she hits me with_

_the puppy dog eyes and then she_

_goes off and sets up that thing._

_Well, at least my life isn't boring_

_around her._

INT. CAVENDISH MANNER - DIANA'S BEDROOM - DAY

Diana sits on her bed with a NerveGear on her lap. She looks at Akko, who is sitting in front of her desk with two laptop on the desk. One with a Shiny Chariot theme with a NerveGear connected to it, and the other with a SAO theme with a cable connected to the NerverGear on Diana's lap. An MMO stream plays on the Chariot theme laptop.

**STREAM**

_On today's MMO Stream, we'll be_

_covering the internationally famous_

_Sword Art Online, AKA SAO!_

**DIANA**

_Akko. Can you tell me what to_

_expect from this._

Akko stands and walks to Diana.

**AKKO**

_It's one of the best places to_

_escape to. It's a world were you_

_fight monster with swords and_

_stuff. The beta so fun. _

**DIANA**

_Right... and they gave you this for_

_playing the beta?_

**AKKO**

_Kind of... The one I'm using is_

_from the beta. The one you have is_

_from when I pre-ordered it. I_

_wasn't confident that I was going_

_to get in the beta, but I did. And_

_I was the BEST player in the game. _

**DIANA**

_And they gave you that..._

(points to the SAO theme

laptop)

_For being the best.?_

**AKKO**

_Yup. They had an event, only for_

_the beta tester and I won first_

_place. _

**STREAM**

_...I wanted a copy, Only ten_

_thousand copies were sold in its_

_first printing. It sold out online_

_in seconds..._

Akko looks at the laptop and sees the time reads 12:55.

**AKKO**

_It's almost time. Put your_

_NerveGear on._

Diana puts her NerveGear on as Akko quickly put her's on. Diana lays on her back as Akko climbs on her bed lays next to Diana, on her back, with the wire going around Diana's head.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

_To dive in, first, you need to be_

_calm and relax your mind. One you_

_do that, just close your eyes and_

_say two words. After that, you will_

_automagically dive into the game._

_Looks for my username "Atskari"._

_I'll look like Chariot. The two_

_words you say are..._

(closes her eyes)

_Link Start!_

Diana stares at Akko as she dives in game. She sighs as she closes her eyes and relaxes.

**DIANA**

_Here we go... Link Start!_

INT. CHARACTER CREATOR - DAY

After signing in with the account Akko made for her. She found herself in a black void with a mirror and a customization menu. She fines a randomize button and press it. Her reflection shows a woman with greenish shade of teal for her eyes, with pink eyeshadow. She has short, lavander hair with a wavy hairstyle. She press the "complete" button and teleports out.

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - PLAZA - DAY

Diana teleports in the center of the town of beginnings in knee high sock with black skirt and shirt, with leather boots and breastplate, with a sword on her back. She looks around in amazement at what she see. Her eyes fall on a girl sitting on the edge of a fountain. The girl has short, red tone, hair that is parted to the middle with bangs framing the sides of her face and curving in, and red tone eyes. She wears knee high sock with black shorts and shirt, with leather boots and breastplate, with a sword on her back. Diana walks towards her.

**DIANA**

_Excuse me... Are you Atskari?_

The girl gets up.

**AKKO**

_DIANA!_

Akko hugs her tightly.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

_I'm glad you dived in with me. I_

_was worried that you left me here_

_by myself. _

Akko releases her, looks at her and chuckle.

**AKKO (CONT'D)**

_You look like professor Croix._

**DIANA**

_And you weren't kidding when you_

_said you look like Chariot._

Akko takes Diana's hand and runs to the stands.

**AKKO**

_Come on! Lets get you a weapon. The_

_weapons here are better then the_

_starting one._

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - WEAPON STAND - DAY

Akko and Diana stands in front of a weapon stand with Diana scrolling through the weapon menu and Akko going through her menus.

**DIANA**

_They're so many to chose from. I_

_don't know which one to chose. _

**AKKO**

_It's more of a preference. Like me,_

_I did a little bit of kendo in_

_middle school, so I stuck with a_

_one handed sword._

**DIANA**

_I see. Then I guess I should pick a_

_rapier. I took fencing classes,_

_with Andrew, growing up._

Diana picks the rapier and selects the confirm button. Her Col goes down to zero. She closes the menu.

**WEAPONS NPC**

_Thank you for your purchase. _

**AKKO**

_Come on, Diana. Lets go._

Akko grabs her wrist and sprints down the street.

**DIANA**

_Hold on. Were are we going? How do_

_I use my weapon?_

**AKKO**

_I'll tell you on the way. We're_

_gonna meet up with my friend from_

_the beta. He's in the fields right_

_now. _

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - WEST FIELD - DAY

Diana and Akko walks through the field. Diana has a rapier on her hip and Akko as a one handed sword on her back.

**DIANA**

_Wow. This looks amazing._

**AKKO**

_I know, right. I thought the same_

_thing._

Akko turns and spots a pirate looking man, with maroon strait long hair with a red bandanna, on the ground, holding his crotch. Above him is a man that looks like a fantasy anime protag with black short hair. Akko sprints to them with Diana following.

**DIANA**

_Akko. Hold on..._

**AKKO**

_KIRITO-KUN!_

The one standing turns to see Akko running towards them, with an arm waving and someone following her.

**KIRITO**

_Atskari-chan. _

Akko jumps on Kirito as her brace himself so to not fall over. She wrap her arm around him as Diana catches up to her.

**KIRITO (CONT'D)**

_Whoa! _

**AKKO**

_It's been so long! How have you_

_been? How is Suguha-chan? Is she_

_still..._

**DIANA**

_Akko!_

Akko lets go of Kirito and backs up. She giggles.

**AKKO**

_Sorry._

**KIRITO**

_It's fine. I'll answer all of that_

_later. Who's your friend, there._

Akko turns to Diana.

**AKKO**

_Oh. This is my classmate... um..._

_What did you put as your username? _

**DIANA**

_Diana._

**AKKO**

(beat)

_Really. _

**DIANA**

_This is my first time playing a_

_game. What else could I have used?_

**AKKO**

_I don't know... Anything but Diana._

**KIRITO**

_I'm going to assume, based on both_

_of your interaction, that is your_

_real name..._

**DIANA**

_It is. _

**KIRITO**

_Ok. Just to let you know that is_

_kind of dangerous, using your real_

_name. Anyways, I'm Kirito. _

(points to the other guy)

_And this guy that followed me is..._

The other guy shoves Kirito out of the way.

**KLEIN**

_My name is Klein and I'm a twenty_

_two year old man, single, and I'm_

_looking for a girlfriend. Would any_

_of you young lady... _

**DIANA**

(annoyed)

_Sod off!_

Klein recoils back as both Kirito and Akko look at Diana in surprise.

**DIANA (CONT'D)**

(annoyed)

_I have to deal with people like_

_that at every event that I'm_

_suppose to attend and I will NOT_

_deal with people like you, here. _

Silent.

Klein bows to Diana.

**KLEIN**

_I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have_

_done that. _

Silent.

**AKKO**

_So~ Klein. What were you doing on_

_the ground, holding your crotch. _

**KLEIN**

_Oh... Kirito was telling how to_

_play the game and one of those..._

(points to a boar)

_Hit me in the crotch._

**KIRITO**

_You do know you can't actual feel it,_

_right? _

**DIANA**

_Really? That's amazing._

**KIRITO**

_Anyway. Like I told you, you need_

_to do the initial motion input to_

_activate the sword skills. _

**AKKO**

(quietly, to diana)

Pay attention.

Kirito picks up a rock, pulls back to throw it and pauses.

**KIRITO**

_The system will ensure that _

_the technique connects. When you_

_pauses, you will feel the skill_

_begin to activate. After that, let_

_it explode. Like this._

The rock glows blue then he throws it. It hits a boar. The boar charges at him, but Kirito grabs it tusk to stop it.

**KIRITO (CONT'D)**

_Try it Klein_.

Klein draws his sword and pulls back, then pause. Kirito kicks the boar onto its back and jumps out of the way. Klein's sword glows blue and Klein charges at the boar as it got up. Klein slashes the boar and it explode in blue glass particle.

**KIRITO (CONT'D)**

_Congrats, however, that boar's_

_about as weak as a slime in any_

_other game._

**KLEIN**

_What? Really? I thought it was a_

_mid-level boss or something._

**AKKO**

_Sorry Klein. That's how it is. _

**KLEIN**

_Aw man! Way to kill my joy, you __two._

**AKKO**

_Come on, Diana. You try it._

**DIANA**

_Oh... Ok._

Diana steps up and picks up a rock. She pulls back to throw it and pauses. The rock glows blue then she throws it. It hits a boar. The boar charges as Diana draws her rapier and pulls back and pauses. The rapier begins to glow and she lets the charge go. She charges at the boar and kills it. It explode in blue glass particle.

**AKKO**

_Way-a-go Diana._

**KIRITO**

_Ya, That was amazing. _

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - WEST FIELD - EVENING

Diana and Akko sit at the edge of a cliff with both Kirito and Klein standing behind them.

**DIANA**

_This is amazing. _

**KLEIN**

_I agree. A view like can only be_

_from a full drive game like this..._

_I mean, I'm guessing. This is my_

_first full dive, after all. _

**KIRITO**

_Then this is your first time_

_playing a game with NerveGear?_

**KLEIN**

_Ya. I rushed out and bought the_

_hardware to play SAO. I was really_

_lucky to get one of the ten_

_thousand copies. But both you and_

_Atskari were luckier to get into_

_the beta. _

**KIRITO**

_Actually, Akko is the luck one. She_

_got both the pre-order AND the_

_beta._

**KLEIN**

(surprise)

_Wha... Really!? That's amazing. I_

_heard the pre-order didn't make it_

_past the first hour. It was at_

_midnight too._

**DIANA**

_Really?_

(to akko)

_What were you doing up at midnight,_

_Akko?_

**AKKO**

(sheepish)

_I jumped out of a tree trying to_

_fly on a broom. I woke up soar and_

_I couldn't go back to sleep, so I_

_check the website and saw a count_

_down for the pre-order. I was able _

_to get through the overloaded_

_server and get pre-order._

**DIANA**

_You were trying to fly like_

_Chariot, weren't you?_

**AKKO**

_Of course. This was before I_

_applied to Luna Nova._

**KIRITO**

_And you got accepted. That's even_

_more luck. _

**AKKO**

_Yup. The school the Chariot both_

_went and is teaching at. Yes_

_please._

**KIRITO**

_She teaches their? _

**AKKO**

_Yup. She's even my mentor._

**KLEIN**

_Hold on... Chariot... Like shiny_

_Chariot?_

**AKKO**

_Yup. I look up to her as my idol_

_and mentor. _

**KLEIN**

_That's crazy. I have a cousin that_

_a big Chariot fan._

**AKKO**

_Really?_

**KLEIN**

_Ya._

(beat)

_Anyway, I'm a log out for now. I_

_got a teriyaki mayo pizza with_

_ginger ale on the side with my name_

_on it. I'll log back in in a hour. _

**KIRITO**

_Alright. See ya._

**KLEIN**

_Before I go, when I get back in,_

_I'm meeting up with some friends._

_You guys want to come with?_

**AKKO**

_Sure. We'll all be glad too meet_

_them._

**KIRITO**

_Umm..._

**AKKO**

(to Kirito)

You're going! No excuses!

**KLEIN**

_Wow! Okay. I'm gonna before your_

_girlfriend rips your head off._

**AKKO**

(embarrass)

_I'm not his girlfriend!_

**KIRITO**

(embarrass)

_She's not my girlfriend!_

**KLEIN**

_Haha. Of course. See ya._

Klein walks way. Diana looks at Klein, annoyed, as he opens his menu.

**KIRITO**

(to Akko)

_Why did you drag me into it._

**AKKO**

_He's your friend. You should meet_

_his friend._

**KLEIN (O.S.)**

_Hey guys! Their's no logout button._

Akko and Kirito looks at Klein confused as he walks back to them. Diana opens up her menu.

**KIRITO**

_It's in your settings._

**KLEIN**

_Ya, It's not there._

**DIANA**

_He's right. It's missing._

Akko and Kirito opens their menu and the setting tab. They fine that the log off button is gone.

**KIRITO**

_That's odd._

**AKKO**

_Maybe it's a bug._

**KLEIN**

_I hope so. I spent over two_

_thousand yen on that meal..._

_My money... My pizza... I don't_

_want it to go to waste!_

**KIRITO**

_Calm down. Try calling the admin._

**AKKO**

_We've tried. We're not getting a_

_response. _

**DIANA**

_Isn't there an emergency logout?_

**KIRITO**

_No. There wasn't one in the manual_

_either._

**AKKO**

_Man... This will cause a serious_

_problem for the game in the future._

**KIRITO**

_Well, they could just shut down the_

_server and log everyone out._

A BELL CHIME is heard and everyone is teleported.

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - PLAZA - EVENING

The Plaza is filled with players being teleported in. Diana, Akko, Kirito, and Klein are teleported together.

**DIANA**

_Wha... What happened._

**KIRITO**

_A force teleport. But why. _

**KLEIN**

_Maybe its to address the missing_

_logout button. _

**AKKO**

_Ether that or its a welcome_

_ceremony. _

**DIANA**

_If that's the case, then it a_

_messed up ceremony._

**RANDOM PLAYER**

_Look! Up there!_

Everyone looks up to see the sky become overrun with red. Blood like liquid seeps through the sky and stops half way to the ground. I figure is form from the liquid and become a hooded figure.

**KAYABA**

_Players. Welcome, to my world. I am_

_the sole person who can control_

_this world. I am the "God" of this_

_world. I... am Kayaba Akihiko. _

(beat)

_Some of you have already noticed_

_that the logout button is missing._

_That was not an oversight._

(beat)

_I repeat. It was not an oversight,_

_but an intention. No one on the_

_inside nor the outside can remove_

_you from Sword Art Online. If one_

_from the outside were to try, then_

_your brain will be destroyed by a_

_powerful microwave emitted from the_

_NerveGear._

**KLEIN**

_What!_

**AKKO**

_No way!_

**DIANA**

_This can't be true... Please tell_

_me this isn't true._

**KIRITO**

_It is. The transmitter's signal in_

_the NerveGear works just like_

_microwaves. If the safety were_

_disabled, it could fry your brain._

**KAYABA**

_Unfortunately, several players'_

_friends and families have ignored_

_this warning, and have attempted to_

_remove the NerveGear. As a result,_

_over two hundred players have been_

_killed. As a result, the_

_probability of someone trying to_

_remove it have been minimized._

News articles are pulled up around Kayaba.

**KAYABA (CONT'D)**

_Several news organizations across_

_the world are reporting all of_

_this, so I hope you can relax while_

_attempting to clear the game. But I_

_should warn you, if your HP drops_

_to zero, then you will be lost from_

_both this world and the outside_

_world. Meaning your brain will also_

_be destroyed if you die here. There_

_is only one way to escape. Defeat_

_all Floor 100, and you will clear_

_the game. _

**KLEIN**

_What! Clear the game!?_

**AKKO**

_We barely made it to floor ten. _

**KAYABA**

_I shall leave you with one final_

_thing. I have left an item for all_

_of you. See for yourself._

Everyone opens their menu and sees a mirror. It materialize in their hand. A blue light engulf players. After the light fades, the players looks different.

**DIANA**

_Akko?_

Akko turns to Diana, who looks like what they did in the real

world.

**AKKO**

_Diana?_

Akko looks back in the mirror and see what she looked like in

the real world.

**KIRITO**

_Who are you?_

**KLEIN**

_Who are you?_

Akko turns to see a 14 year old boy with a girlish face with black short hair and dark grey eyes. In front of his is a 22 year old man with spiked brownish hair and eyes with a slight beard on his cheeks and chin.

**AKKO**

_Kirito?_

Kirito and Klein turns to Akko

**KIRITO**

_Akko?_

**KLEIN**

_Wait... YOU'RE Akko... Then..._

(turns to kirito)

_You're Kirito..._

(turns to Diana)

_And you're Diana..._

**KIRITO**

_Then... You're Klein..._

**KAYABA**

_With that... I wish you luck._

The hooded figure turns back to liquid and seeps back into the sky. The red fade back to the sunset skybox.

Silent.

**KIRITO**

_Akko. Grab Diana and lets go._

Kirito grabs Klein's wrist while Akko grabs Diana's hand.

**KIRITO (CONT'D)**

_Let's go, Klein. _

Akko and Kirito runs out of the plaza with Diana and Klein in toe as the plaza explodes with SCREAMS of terror.

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - ALLYWAY - EVENING

Akko stands with Diana in the ally with Kirito and Klein as Kirito tries to convince Klein to join him.

**DIANA**

(Scared and Angry)

_You said it was safe to come here._

_You said nothing bad was going to_

_happen. Look at where we are now,_

_Akko!_

**AKKO**

_I know... I'm sorry. I didn't know_

_he would do something like this. _

**DIANA**

(anger)

_YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!_

_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT_

_WITCHCRAFT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING_

_ABOUT TRADITION! YOU DON'T EVEN_

_KNOW HAVE TO BE A FRIEND! YOU JUST_

_BROUGHT ME HERE FOR SELFISH REASON! _

**AKKO**

_Normally, I would yell back, but I_

_know that you are just scared. I am_

_too. But if you follow us, then we_

_can get the best stuff first. I_

_know this game, you can trust me..._

_And if you don't, then you can_

_trust Kirito. _

Diana looks behind Akko and see Kirito looking at her with a worried expression and Klein running the corner. She looks back at Akko and see a concern look on her face. Diana sighs and nods her head. Both Akko and Kirito perks up, then Akko turns to Kirito.

**KIRITO**

_Alright... Lets go._

EXT. FLOOR 1 - TOWN OF BEGINNINGS - WEST FIELD - EVENING

All three sprint down the field.

**AKKO**

(thoughts)

_Don't worry Diana. I won't let you_

_down. I'll get us out of here. We_

_will go back to the real world live_

_our lives again. I'll make sure you_

_get out. I'll make sure you get to_

_be the head of the Cavendish_

_household. I'll make sure you get_

_to restore your family's name. I'll_

_make sure you live._

FADE OUT:


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter is up... This one is shorter than the last one because of reasons... I need to rewatch SAO and mix it with this fic. The chapter that mix with the show will place how far they have gotten.

* * *

FADE IN:

EXT. FLOOR 1 - HORUNKA - TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT

KIRITO, along with AKKO and DIANA, walks down the street. Diana has a tired and drained look while Kirito has a determined look and Akko has a concerned look.

**KIRITO**

_I hope they still have that quest here._

_Even if they don't, it's still a good place to grind for levels._

**AKKO**

_Don't you think we should rent a room at an inn first?_

Kirito turns to Akko and sees her concerned look towards Diana.

**KIRITO**

_Ya... We probably should._

INT. FLOOR 1 - HORUNKA'S INN - FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY - NIGHT

Akko opens the door to her and Diana's room. Diana walks in as Akko turns to Kirito.

**AKKO**

_You go on ahead, I'm gonna stay with Diana._

_Let me know if the quest for the Anneal Blade is still here. Ok?_

**KIRITO**

_Aright._

Kirito walks down the hall as Akko goes in her room and closes the door behind her.

INT. FLOOR 1 - HORUNKA'S INN - AKKO'S ROOM - NIGHT

Akko walks to Diana, who sits on one of the beds, and sits next to her.

**AKKO**

_Diana... I..._

(beat)

_We can get through this. Me and Kirito, we know this game._

_We can get the best gear early on, and if we're careful,_

_then we can get to a high level. We- We just have too..._

**DIANA**

(drained)

_A hundred floors, Akko. According to you,_

_each floor is huge and have something different._

_And we only have one try at each floor._

_It won't matter if we have the best gear,_

_or if we're at a high level. If we die, then…_

Silent fall over them.

**AKKO**

_Diana..._

**DIANA**

_Just leave me alone, Akko._

Akko stares at Diana before she gets up and walks to the door. She opens it.

**AKKO**

_Please be here when I get back..._

Akko walks out and closes the door behind her.

EXT. FLOOR 1 - HORUNKA - EDGE OF TOWN - NIGHT

Kirito stroll, deep in thought.

**KIRITO**

(thinking)

_What is Kayaba thinking?_

_What purpose does he have for doing this?_

_To be a god? To watch us fight for our lives?_

_It doesn't make any since._

**AKKO**

_Kazuto!_

Kirito turns to see Akko as she runs towards him.

**KIRITO**

_Atsuko?_

Kirito stops to let Akko catch up.

**KIRITO**

_I thought you were gonna stay with Diana._

Kirito starts to walk with Akko next to him.

**AKKO**

_I was, but she said she wanted to be alone._

(beat)

_I'm worried about her. In school, she would never let_

_anything get to her._

_She always handled any situation calmly._

_Seeing her like this... it kind of hurts._

**KIRITO**

_It makes since. Everyone is having the same thoughts in their heads._

_Why did he do this? Is it even possible to win? Will I even live to get out?_

**AKKO**

_I see what you mean. I think this would be the first time_

_Diana would have to rely on others._

_I hope she does, instead of trying to solve this on her own._

Kirito and Akko remains silent until they come across a wooden house.

**KIRITO**

_There's the house. Lets go._

They walk towards the house.

EXT. CAVENDISH MANOR - FIELD - DAY

A YOUNG DIANA, 8-10 years old, waves her wand in frustration at a rabbit. She stops and looks at the wand with tears in her eyes.

**YOUNG DIANA**

(holding back tears)

_Why can't I do it._

Diana breaks down crying and keels on the grass. Diana's mother, BERNADETTE, 30s, runs to her. She takes Diana in her arm.

**BERNADETTE**

_Diana! What's wrong?_

**YOUNG DIANA**

_I can't transform the rabbit._

**BERNADETTE**

_It's alright Diana, you just..._

**YOUNG DIANA**

_Not only that, but my magic isn't working at all. Nothings working._

**BERNADETTE**

_Diana... look at me_

Diana looks at her mother.

**BERNADETTE**

_Just because it's not working now, doesn't mean it wont work at all._

_I thought the same thing when I first use healing spells._

_But I just kept practicing and I eventually got to where I am now._

**YOUNG DIANA**

_It's because you're amazing, mother._

**BERNADETTE**

_No sweetie, it's because I didn't give up…_

_You remember what Shiny Chariot says, right?_

_Young Diana wipes the tears off her face._

**YOUNG DIANA**

_A believing heart is your magic._

**BERNADETTE**

_That's right. Just keep believing, and don't give up._

_Your magic will come back. After all, you have a promise to keep, right?_

Flashback

EXT. SHINY CHARIOT PERFORMANCE - NIGHT

Through Young Diana's eyes, a YOUNG GIRL, 8-10 years old, in a red shirt with a dark blue cape with short brown hair and ponytail with a replica of shiny chariot hat, looks back at young Diana. Her eyes are covered in shadows.

**YOUNG GIRL**

_Let's never give up. And if we meet again, lets amaze each other with our magic._

End of flashback

EXT. CAVENDISH MANOR - FIELD - DAY

Young Diana smiles at her mother.

**YOUNG DIANA**

_Yes! That's right. Thanks mommy._

**BERNADETTE**

_That's my girl._

INT. FLOOR 1 - HORUNKA'S INN - AKKO'S ROOM - NIGHT

Diana sleeps on her bed, curled up into her pillow with tears down her face.

**DIANA**

(softly)

_Mother…_

Akko walks to Diana and wipes the tears off of her. Diana opens her eyes and sees Akko above her.

**DIANA**

_Akko?_

**AKKO**

_Hey... Glad to see you're still here._

**DIANA**

_Of course._

Diana sits up.

**DIANA**

_Akko... I want to apologize for how I acted._

**AKKO**

_You don't have too. I knew you were still in shock._

_I mean, you just kind of said what came to mind_

_that annoyed you, so... I don't blame you._

Diana smiles at Akko.

**DIANA**

_I'm glad you understand._

(beat)

_Akko... I ask of you to train and teach me about this game._

Akko blushes and gives Diana a loving smile.

**AKKO**

_Of course, Diana. I'll gladly help you._

EXT. CAVENDISH MANOR - POOL - EARLIER - DAY

MARIL and MERRILL, 17 years old twins with Maril in a light blue two piece swimsuit with her green-streaked blonde hair parted to the right and Merrill in a purple two piece swimsuit with the same hair parted to the left, relaxes in a pool.

**MARIL**

_This feels nice._

**MERRILL**

_It does. Turns out that Kagari girl was right._

**MARIL**

_Even a commoner gets something right every now and then._

**MERRILL**

_Ya. Once in a blue moon._

Maril and Merrill laugh. DARYL, 30s with her green-streaked blonde hair lose and in a blue two piece swimsuit with black frills, floats on an inflatable lounges.

**DARYL**

_Be it as it may, this is an effective way to fight against the heat._

The head maid, Anna, rushes to the pool.

**ANNA**

_Lady Daryl! We have a potential emergency with Lady Diana!_

Daryl sits up.

**DARYL**

_Potential?_

**ANNA**

_I say potential because you know more about modern technology than I do._

Daryl gets off the inflatable lounge and swims to the edge of the pool.

**DARYL**

_Okay. Let's see what it is._

INT. CAVENDISH MANOR - DIANA'S BEDROOM - DAY

Anna stands in the doorway of Diana's room with Daryl in the room. The stream that played on the Shiny Chariot theme laptop now plays a warning on loop.

**STREAM**

_This is a for anyone watching._

_Do not log on to Sword Art online._

_If your relatives or loved one is in SAO,_

_then DO NOT remove the NerveGear._

_Doing so will fry the brain of the user._

_I repeat, DO NOT remove the NerverGear._

**DARYL**

_This... can't be right._

Daryl opens Goggle on the Chariot theme laptop and search 'Sword Art Online Accident'. Multiple articles reports the same thing that the stream reports. Daryl takes a deep breath and looks at Anna.

**DARYL**

_It seems that this is an emergency._

**ANNA**

_Then what should we do._

**DARYL**

_There's nothing we can do. If I remember correctly,_

_Miss Meridies help design these "NerveGear"._

_If she was able to make that magic infused missile,_

_then she would have made it to counter magic._

_All we could do is call the local hospital._

_They can keep these two on support longer then we can._

FADE OUT:


End file.
